A liquid crystal display array substrate comprises a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, each of the gate lines is provided with driving signals by a gate driving circuit, and each of the data lines is provided with driving signals by a source driving circuit. The gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit generally are integrated circuits (or ICs). As such, the gate driving circuit is also referred to as a gate driving IC, while the source driving circuit is also referred to as a source driving IC.
The gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit are provided in two ways, one of which is to provide the driving circuits on a flexible film thereby achieving a chip-on-film (COF) structure, while the other is to provide the driving circuits directly on a glass substrate to achieve a chip-on-glass (COG) structure. The COG base type liquid crystal displays are referred to as chip-on-glass base type crystal liquid displays in this description.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural view of a conventional COF type liquid crystal display. A flexible printed circuit (FPC) board 1 is connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) 2 and a glass substrate 3 with a chip 4 provided on the FPC 1.
A schematic structural view of a conventional COG base type liquid crystal display is shown in FIG. 2. An FPC 1 is connected to a PCB 2 and a glass substrate 3 with a chip 4 provided on the FPC 1. The chips in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 include gate driving circuits and source driving circuits, e.g., the chips 4 provided along the x direction (i.e., the horizontal direction) of the glass substrate are source driving circuits, while the chips 4 provided along the y direction (i.e., the vertical direction) of the glass substrate are gate driving circuits.
For the liquid crystal displays as shown in FIG. 2, FBC 2 provides driving signals to each chip 4 through FPC 1. Taking source driving circuits for example, all source driving circuits are connected in series to from a series circuit; a source driving circuit connected to FPC 1 receives voltage signals and then transmits the voltage signals to the next source driving circuit. All source driving circuits are connected through a screen wire 5 provided on the glass substrate 3, the screen wire 5 is a wire on array (WOA) with certain resistance. When a source driving circuit transmits voltage signals to the next source driving circuit, values of the voltages transmitted to the next source driving circuit drop due to the existence of the screen wire 5. When the voltage signals are continuously transmitted to other source driving circuits in the series circuit, values of the voltages continue to drop, such that values of the voltages transmitted to one or more source driving circuits in the end of the series circuit may not meet the requirements, thereby failing to drive the source driving circuits.
Similarly, all gate driving circuits are connected in series to form a series circuit; a gate driving circuit connected to FPC 1 receives voltage signals and then transmits the voltage signals to the next adjacent gate driving circuit. As such, there are similar issues in the gate driving circuits.